The Kissing Vision
by Skeleton Bunny
Summary: Ok This is a Loud house story Lucy finally tells Lincoln how she feels about him rated T for suicide and death ( story note: ok the last idea was boring to me so I'm not gonna do different directions sorry)
1. Night Love

The Kissing Vision

Author's note: I do not own the loud house I wish I did lol

* * *

Lincoln came home late at night because he was beaten up by Ronnie Anne he was all bruised bleeding when he came in Lynn saw him" OH MY GOD LINCOLN WHAT HAPPENED" Lynn asked worried " I was beaten up by Ronnie Anne" said Lincoln coughing " I'll get some bandages" said Lynn as she putted Lincoln on the couch " Thanks Lynn" Lucy came down the stairs Luan gasps " CRAP LINCOLN WHAT HAPPENED" asked Luan worried " Ronnie Anne beaten me up" said Lincoln " Why ? " Luan asked " Well..." (Flashback)

Lincoln was walking home from Clyde's a few minutes later he saw Ronnie Anne " Hi Ronnie" he waved Ronnie had a mad face " Woah Ronnie are you ok?" asked Lincoln as Ronnie punched him " OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR" yelled Lincoln " HOW DARE YOU KISSED ME AT JEAN JUAN'S FRENCH MEX YESTERDAY" yelled Ronnie "I'm sorry Ronnie I jus-" Lincoln said as he was pushed " Now Lincoln YOU WILL PAY" she said as she starts punching and kicking Lincoln (Flashback ends)

" So that what happened" he said as Lynn was putting bandaging him and everyone was there " RONNIE WILL PAY" Lola yelled " What am I gonna say to Bobby" Lori cried " Sorry Lincoln" said Lucy as everyone jumped " OH MY GOD LUCY WILL YOU STOP SCARING US" yelled Lincoln "Nope" replied Lucy " anyways I'm gonna go to bed good night girls" said Lincoln " good night Lincoln" said everybody Lincoln went to his room and got ready for bed. When everybody was in bed Lucy went in the vents going to Lincoln's room " When should I tell Lincoln what I really feel about him" Lucy thought when she crawled back to her room Lucy made a thud in her room as Lynn was waking up Lucy tried to go back to bed fast " Lucy?" questioned Lynn but Lucy was in bed so she ignored it and went back to bed. 1:15 AM Lincoln woke up "Crap I'm getting hungry I didn't even eat supper" said Lincoln to himself Lincoln went downstairs to the kitchen Lincoln looked in the fridge "Ok we got a sandwich I guess I'll make myself a sandwich" said Lincoln as he grabbed a sandwich "Hey Lincoln" said Lucy as Lincoln jumped " OH MY GOD LUCY" Lincoln yelled silently " can I eat with you" Lucy asked " uh sure" said Lincoln as Lucy got her sandwich " uhh Lincoln ?"said Lucy " what ?" said Lincoln" I have something to tell you" Said Lucy " What is it ?" Lincoln asked " Well uh...uh...uh... can you pass the mustard" said Lucy "c'mon Lucy I know you have something to tell me" said Lincoln" Ok Lincoln uhh' Lucy started blushing " What is it" said Lincoln " I'm sorry about when Ronnie beat you up" said Lucy " it's ok Lucy I'm ok" said Lincoln as Lincoln finished his sandwich Lucy didn't take a bite from her sandwich " Well off to bed" said Lincoln "Lincoln wait" Lincoln stop as Lucy stand up she walked over to Lincoln as their faces were very close " uh Lucy what are you doing ? " asked Lincoln " Shhhh Lincoln just relax and enjoy this" said Lucy when Lucy kissed Lincoln. Lincoln eyes widened, Lucy broke the kiss, Lincoln blushed "uhh Lucy uhh have you ever feel this way to me?" asked Lincoln " Yeah " said Lucy, Lucy and Lincoln started blushing " uhh can we kiss again ? " asked Lincoln when Lucy kissed Lincoln but more passionately they kissed for 5 minutes " Oh my god Lucy this feels relaxing better when I kissed Ronnie" said Lincoln as Lucy blushed " ok good night Lincoln" said Lucy " good night Lucy I love you" said Lincoln "I love you too" said Lucy Lincoln went to his room and went back to bed.

Lincoln woke up he still remembered when Lucy kissed him Luna came out of her room " GOOD MORNING LOUD HOUSE" Luna yelled with her electric guitar Lincoln went down for breakfast he sat by Lucy they were eating cereal after Lincoln was done he went to his room reading comics in his underwear Lucy came in " hey Lincoln" said Lucy " hey Lucy" said Lincoln " that was good last night" said Lucy as Lincoln blushed Lincoln stand up then Lucy tackled Lincoln kissing him later Lynn came in and saw Lincoln and Lucy kissing Lynn's eyes widened Lynn called her sisters so all of her sisters were there when Lincoln and Lucy were done kissing Lincoln noticed his sisters watching them " WHAT" Lincoln yelled as his sisters ran off "Ok Lucy see you later" said Lincoln " Ok Lincoln" said Lucy

Lincoln continued reading his comics in his underwear he heard a knock at the door Luan went to answer the door it was Ronnie Anne " WHY DID YOU BEAT UP MY BROTHER" Luan yelled " Sorry I came here to say sorry to Lincoln " oh ok he's just upstairs in his room" said Luan " ok" said Ronnie she went to Lincoln's room and saw him in his underwear reading comics " OH MY GOD LINCOLN PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON" said Ronnie looking away " RONNIE ANNE AHHH" said Lincoln putting his clothes on fast embarrassed " Look Lincoln I wanted to say sorry I enjoyed the kiss so you can be my boyfriend" said Ronnie, Lincoln was in shocked" uh suure you can be my girlfriend" Lincoln said nervously " Ok Lincoln see you at the park at 6" Ronnie said as she left the house, His sisters came to his room immediately except Lucy " so how did it go" said Lana "uh THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT" Lincoln yelled

8 hours later Lincoln was waiting at the park then he saw Ronnie Anne " Hey Ronnie" said Lincoln " Hey Lincoln" said Ronnie the sat on the bench talking later they went for a walk holding hands then he saw Lucy sitting over a tree Lincoln was in shocked now he has to avoid Lucy all day.

Ok I'm gonna end it here find out what happened in the next chapter hope you enjoyed it Signing out now


	2. Lucy's depression

The Kissing Vision

Authors note: Hey back for more The Kissing Vision let's just get to the story

Lincoln's eyes widened still holding Ronnie's hand " Hey Lincoln everything ok?" asked Ronnie "uhhh yeah everything's ok" said Lincoln. They continued on thier date Lincoln and Ronnie sat by a tree when he saw Lucy close "Uhh Ronnie i'm gonna go to the washroom" said Lincoln " ok Linc" said Ronnie Lincoln ran to another tree " Hi Lincoln" Lucy said out of nowhere as Lincoln jumped " GEEZ LUCY" yelled Lincoln " sorry Lincoln" Lucy apologized " It's ok Lucy" said Lincoln "ok are you kinda scared" asked Lucy " of what?" said Lincoln " Well our sisters caught us kissing in your room and Lola might tell mom and dad since she's a tattle tell" said Lucy " Oh no now i'm scared of 2 things" said Lincoln " what?" asked Lucy " uhh nothing" said Lincoln " I know your lying now tell me" said Lucy " Fina Ronnie anne and I are out on a date" said Lincoln as Lucy's eyes widened but Lincoln did'nt know because her hair is covering her eyes " Lucy are you ok?" asked Lincoln " oh yeah everything's fine see you later" said Lucy when she walked off Lincoln walked back to Ronnie " what took you so long" said Ronnie " uhhh I have something to confess" said Lincoln " What is it" asked Ronnie "Me and Lucy were kissing yesterday" said Lincoln as Ronnie's eyes widened " That emo crap will pay" Ronnie thought " I'm sorry Ronnie" Lincoln apologized " NO LINCOLN YOU WERE KISSING YOUR OWN SISTER IT'S OVER NO I'M GONNA BEAT YOU UP AGAIN" yelled Ronnie Lincoln tried running away but Ronnie grabbed him "now to make sure you won't hurt me again" said Ronnie as she pulled out a knife out of her pocket and started stabing him in the stomach Ronnie steped on his head before leaving him in pain " make sure don't talk to me and never try to make out with me" said Ronnie Lincoln passed out. half an hour he woke up "I can't beleve i was beaten up again" Lincoln thought Lucy was walking back and saw Lincoln hurt again " OH MY LINCOLN ARE YOU OK DID RONNIE DID THIS" Lucy said in shock " You know we can't just let Ronnie keep fighting you like this" said Lucy as Lucy started to carry him Lincoln passed out again

5 hours later he found himself in a hospital room "wha- what happend?" said Lincoln as Luna heard him " Linc bro your ok" said Luna Lincoln saw Lucy just sitting down looking sad because he saw tears with mascarea " Lucy are you ok?" asked Lincoln " ARE YOU HAPPY WITH RONNIE ANNE NOW" yelled Lucy " what do you mean" Lincoln asked " I thought you loved me but then you choose to be with Ronnie I guess no one loves me" said Lucy Lincoln felt bad before Lincoln say anything Lucy ran off "LUCY" Lincoln ran to the car after he saw the doctor when he checked Lucy was in the sweet spot crying when Lincoln opened the door "Lincoln I don't wanna talk or sit next to you" Lincoln sat in the springy spot they took off " Hey Lincoln let's play auto attack" said Lynn " how do you play that?" asked Lincoln " I punch you whenever i see a car" Lynn explained then a truck full of damaged cars drove by" ohhh perfect timing" said Lynn as she begain punching Lincoln alot of times " ow! yeah I deserve that" once they got home Lucy went to her room locking it " Lucy! " yelled Lincoln " I still don't want to talk to you Lincoln" said Lucy" LUCY PLEASE" yelled Lincoln " what's wrong Lincoln ?" said Lori "Oh I told Lucy that I was with Ronnie and now Lucy's sad" Lincoln explained " oh, well I broke up with Bobby his sister's a jerk" said Lori, Meanwhile in Lucy's room " No one loves you, your stupid, no one cares about you, just leave this life" said Lucy's voices in her head " I know no one cares about me, no one loves me, and I'm useless" Lucy thought crying as the door opened "Lucy I'm worried about you please i'm..." Lincoln got cut off " NO LINCOLN JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" Lucy started crying " just leave me alone for a while" Lucy said as Lincoln got up and left the room

A few hours later it was night time 9:00 PM Lucy snucked out of the house and went off to the woods Lucy also left a note on her bed Lincoln went to get her for supper" Lucy!" Lincoln yelled but no response so he went to Lucy and Lynn's room when Lincoln got in he saw a note ( Lincoln if your reading this you can't save me don't come it's too late the world is better off without me Goodbye Lincoln - Lucy Loud) Lincoln read it he was in shock he had tears as he ran outside to look for her Lincoln's sisters tried to stop him but he was already gone " No no no no please Lucy don't do this i need you oh please be alive please be alive" Lincoln thought he ran towards the woods meanwhile Lucy was setting up her suicide she tied a rope to a branch and use a piece of wood " i'm sorry everybody I ruined your lives now you will be happier without me sorry Lincoln, sorry sisters, sorry mom and dad, sorry everybody" she thought as she was about to hang her self " LUCY PLEASE DON'T DO THIS" Lincoln yelled running towards her and hugged her " please Lucy don't do this i need you" said Lincoln "Why Lincoln you love Ronnie more than me no one loves me, and everybody finds me creepy" cried Lucy " Lucy you scare me all the time but that dosen't mean i don't love you" said Lincoln " JUST LET ME GO I DON'T NEED YOU I DON'T NEED ANYONE" Lucy yelled as she tried to struggle free from Lincoln's arms. Lincoln kept holding her until Lucy calms down "Lincoln please I don't need this" said Lucy as she started to calm down " please Lucy I need you, you mean the world to me" said Lincoln as Lucy started to smile " but what about Ronnie?" Lucy questioned "When she tries to apologize to me i'll won't accept her apology" said Lincoln " Maybe she deserves to die" said Lucy " Yeah she does what ever happens your big brother will be there for you" said Lincoln as Lucy kissed him " now let's go home for supper" said Lincoln "let's go home Lincy" Said Lucy as she kissed Lincoln again

As they got home "LINCOLN AND LUCY YOUR GROUNDED!" said mr Loud " really I thought a legless cow was supposed to be grounded hahahaha get it?" Luan joked as everyone grunts " And have you guys been kissing" said mrs Loud this caused Lincoln and Lucy to blush " who told you that?" said Lincoln " well Lola told us" said mrs Loud " LOLA!" said Lincoln and Lucy as Lola smiled evily, Later Lincoln and Lucy ate they went to bed Lucy was plotting a revenge for Ronnie Anne and Lincoln he was just asleep " ok this is a good revenge for Ronnie Anne" Lucy thought " muahahahah!" Lucy laughed evily this caused Lynn to wake up " Lucy please be quiet i'm trying to sleep' said Lynn " sorry Lynn" Lucy apologized as she went to bed

ok i'm gonna end it here find out in chapter 3 what is Lucy's revenge is Muahahahhaahha signing out


	3. Lucy's revenge

The Kissing Vision

Author's note: nothing to say

It was morning time Lucy is eating bacon and eggs not talking to anyone as she finished eating Lucy walked to her room meanwhile Lincoln gathered his sisters " have you noticed anything different about Lucy" said Lincoln " No she's been like that like forever" Leni said " No I mean she didn't even talked to anyone" said Lincoln as everyone went over to Lucy's and Lynn's room "Alright Ronnie you beated up Lincoln twice NOW I'M GONNA KILL YOU" Lucy yelled Lincoln was shock when he heared Lucy, Lucy was walking out of the room she saw everyone there " What are you guys doing?" said Lucy as everybody ran off

it's in the afternoon Lucy was walking over to Ronnie's as Lucy arrived she knocked on the door Lucy had her dust ready when Ronnie awnsered it Lucy blowed some dust on Ronnie this causes Ronnie to fall asleep

Ronnie woke up in the woods tied to a chair "ughh where am I?" said Ronnie as she saw Lucy standing by a tree " Lucy?" said Ronnie as Lucy walked over to Ronnie. Lucy punched Ronnie " OWW DAMN WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Ronnie yelled " YOU BEATED UP MY BROTHER TWICE NOW I'M GONNA KILL YOU" said Lucy in an anger tone as Lucy started punching Ronnie "IF YOU WANT ME TO STOP PROMISE ME YOU WON'T FIGHT LINCOLN AGAIN" yelled Lucy " FINE JUST PLEASE LET ME GO" yelled Ronnie as Lucy untied her hands Ronnie ran whan Lucy untied her but Lucy wasn't going to give up that easy

Lucy came home as Lincoln saw her " Lucy did you kill her ?" Lincoln asked worried " no" Lucy awnsered " Ok Lucy" Lincoln beleved her meanwhile Ronnie was at home holding a knife " sorry Lincoln I hurted you twice now it's time to end it" said Ronnie as she was about to commit suicide but an idea came to her head " wait I can ask Lisa to make a time machine and I can fix everything" said Ronnie as she left her house to walk to Lincoln's

Lisa is making a potion that can make anyone immortal " ok if i just add this here and there" Lisa said as she finished her potion "Lincoln" Lisa called out for Lincoln as Lincoln walked in " yeah Lisa" said Lisa as Lisa showed him a cup of tea " why are you giving me tea?" Lincoln said " just drink it" said as Lincoln shaked when he was trying the tea " wow that tea was good what's in it" asked Lincoln " oh you know just sugar and my potion" said Lisa as Lincoln eyes widened " LISA" Lincoln yelled " don't worry that potion will make you live forever" Lisa said as she heared a knock at the door Lisa went to awnser it " Ronnie?" Lisa said " Lisa can you make a time machine" said Ronnie as Lisa's eyes widened, Lisa's excided to help someone using her inventions " it might take a few days though" said Lisa as Ronnie shook her head then she left Lisa closed the door then went to her room and started to make a time machine

A few days later " Finally i'm finished" said Lisa as she called Ronnie " Hey Ronnie i'm done the time machine" said Lisa "Ok i'm coming" said Ronnie as she got there Lisa went to the door " oh Ronnie your here come follow me" said Lisa as Ronnie followed her " here's the time machine " said Lisa as Ronnie eyes widened when she saw the time machine " here's the remote to set time where you want to travel" said Lisa as she gave Ronnie the remote" ok but is this thing dangerous" said Ronnie No well it might kill you" said Lisa " WHAT" Ronnie yelled " just try it" said Lisa as she pushed her in to the machine Ronnie went back to the night where Lincoln and Lucy kissed

Ronnie looked through the window as her widened when she saw Lincoln and Lucy kissing " Lucy have you ever felt like this to me" said Lincoln as Lucy said "yes" Ronnie was listening to thier conservation and she knew why they did this. Ronnie went back to the present when Ronnie went back she left the house crying

Ronnie got home running to her room crying " hey sis are you ok" said Bobby " LEAVE ME ALONE BOBBY" said Ronnie as she continued crying. Bobby left the room Ronnie pulled out a knife " now i'm completely useless to you Lincoln" said Ronnie as she sliced through her thoat half an hour later " Ronnie sis can I..." said Bobby as he saw his little sister Ronnie commited suicide Bobby fell on his knees as he started crying " WHY RONNIE... WHY DID YOU LEAVE YOUR BIG BRO" said Bobby

Later that night Lincoln and Lucy are watching tv " Tonight on breaking news a 11 year old girl named Ronnie Anne commited suicide" said the news reporter Lincoln and Lucy was shocked " LUCY WHAT DID YOU DO" Lincoln yelled " I didn't do anything" said Lucy " STOP, YOU GOT MY EX-GIRLFRIEND DEAD" Lincoln ran to his room as he started crying

Lucy was in her room " Lucy" said a ghostly voice "huh? who said that" said Lucy as she started to freak out " It's me Ronnie NOW I WILL BE YOUR NIGHTMARE FOREVER" said Ronnie in a demonic voice as she started laughing Lucy ran out of her room "LINCOLN" Lucy yelled " SHUT UP LUCY" Lincoln said as he's still mad at Lucy, Lucy started to walked away " Lucy Lincoln hates you now nobody Loves you just kill yourself" said Ronnie " your right no one needs me"

Later Lucy is sitting on a cliff ' don't worry Lincoln you'll be better now" said Lucy as she jumped off

Lynn is watching the sports channel "huh weird where's Lucy" Lynn thought " Tonight's braking news a 8 year old girl named Lucy commited suicide wow there's two kids that cmmited suicide Lynn's eyes were full of tears Lincoln saw her crying " Lynn what's wrong" said Lincoln " Lucy...Lucy..." Lynn was trying to talk " it's ok what's wrong" said Lincoln " LUCY COMMITED SUICIDE" Lynn yelled as she started crying more, Lincoln began to cry " Ronnie and Lucy killed themselves because of me" said Lincoln " NO LINCOLN DON'Y KILL YOURSELF TOO YOUR THE ONLY BROTHER I ONLY HAVE" Lynn said crying " sorry Lynn" said Lincoln as he ran to the kichen getting a knife Lynn tried to chase Lincoln " Please Lincoln don't do it" said Lynn as he Sliced his thoat there was blood until it recovered immedetly " Lincoln hat happened" Lynn asked " oh yeah Lisa gave me a potion that makes someone immortal" said Lincoln as Lynn hugged him Lucy saw them now she's full of regret " LINCOLN I'M SORRY I REGRET THIS" L ucy thought as she wished she was still alive

ok i'm gonna end it here bye see what's next in chapter 4


	4. Dangerous possession

chapter 4

Author's note: the reason why I put suicide scenes on this story because I really like suicide moments

Lucy was just crying " Lucy stop being so stupid your family is pretending to love you AND STOP CARING ABOUT YOUR FAMILY THEY HATE YOU" Ronnie yelled in a demonic voice " but..." said Lucy as Ronnie cutted her off " NO JUST STOP DEAL WITH IT IS IT ETHER KILL THEM OR NOBODY" Yelled Ronnie in a demonic voice as Lucy thought about it " well Lily never did anything, Lola is just very mean, Lana put mud on my stuff, Lincoln recorded an emberesing moment of me, Lynn is always playing hith her sports balls, Luan tell bad jokes, Luna is too loud with her music, Leni is too dumb, and Lori is very bossy when my parents or not home" Lucy explained as Lucy decided to kill her family accept for Lily " that's the spirit" said Ronnie

" hey everyone I have and idea to talk to Lucy" said Lincoln " how can we talk to someone that's already dead" said Leni " UGHH NO I remebered when we were looking for the money she had an ouija board maybe we can communicate with her using that ouija board" Lincoln explained " oh yeah good idea" said Lori as Lincoln went upstairs to get it " ok where is that board" said Lincoln as he's looking in the closet " ok here it is" said Lincoln as he's going downstairs " ok everyone close the lights and get the candles" said Lynn as everyone spread out " ok Lucy are you there " said Lincoln as he dragged the thing around ( I don't know what that thing is called) as the thing started to move " oh my god is anyone moving it" Lincoln said in surprize " yeah i am" said Luan as she started laughing "LUAN YOU CAN'T MESS WITH IT" Yelled Lincoln as the thing started to move " oh my god i'm not moving it this time said Luan " D-I-E" The ouija board said ' who's there" said Lincoln nervously " L-U-C-Y' the ouija board said as everyone is shocked " Y-O-U W-I-L-L D-I-E -T-O-N-I-G-H-T" Said Lucy as Lola and Lana ran to thier room leaving the circle " R-O-N-N-I-E I-S H-E-R-E T-O-O" said Lucy as Lincoln putted the thing on goodbye and blew out the candles " OH MY GOD DOES SHE REALLY WANT TO KILL US" said Lori in terror as everybody went in thier rooms Lincoln is thinking of an idea "oh whait Lisa builed a time machine for Ronnie maybe I can fix this" Lincoln thought as he went to Lisa and Lily's room " hey Lisa can I use your time machine" Lincoln asked " negative the time machine broke" said Lisa " DAMN" Lincoln yelled as he left the room

it's night time " ok Lucy first off Lola and Lana" said Ronnie as Lucy smiled Ronnie possesed Lana as Ronnie went downstairs in Lana's body grabing a knife then went upstairs Ronnie lift up the blanklet of Lola's " ughh Lana? said Lola as her eyes went widened Ronnie stabbed through Lola's heart " now time to kill Lana" said Ronnie as she sliced through Lana's throat in her body Ronnie laughed evilly

Lincoln's eating breakfast but didn't see Lola and Lana as Lincoln finished eating he went upstairs as he opened the door Lincoln screamed Lynn came up the stairs " OH MY GOD DID RONNIE OR LUCY DID THIS" Lynn said as they started crying now Lily, Lincoln, Lynn, Luan, Luna, Leni and Lori are alive " alright Ronnie it's my turn tonight" said Lucy " Fine have it your way" said Ronnie

Meanwhile Bobby was looking at the family album of his sister Ronnie " I wish I was there for you " Bobby thoughtas Bobby was thinking about going to see his Ex girlfriend Lori " I think I'll go see Lori" Bobby thought as he left the house

In the Loud house Lincoln was wondering who will Ronnie strike next Lincoln heard a knock at the door " BOBBY?" Lincoln said in confused as Lori came down the stairs "Bobby what are you doing here" Lori asked" well my little sister commited suicide and your sister commited suicide too" said Bobby as he had tears" your wrong 3 of my sisters died" said Lori as she started crying, well Lisa moved in Lola and Lana's room " I think Lucy and Ronnie are trying to eliminate all of us" said Lisa meanwhile Leni was staring at a bird "Alright here's my turn" said Lucy as she possessing Leni Lucy went to the roof from the window " hehehehehe now time to die again" said Lucy as she smiled Lincoln, Lori, and Bobby heard a thud " OH MY GOD LENI DAG NABBIT RONNIE" Lori yelled feeling sad in the inside but mad on the outside "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE" yelled Lori as she ran to the kitchen Lincoln and Bobby started to chase her " hehehe now it's time" said Ronnie as she possess Lori " LORI STOP" yelled Bobby " I'm not Lori it's me your little sister" said Ronnie talking through Lori " RONNIE?" said Bobby " SHUT UP BOBBY I'M KILLING EVERY PERSON IN THIS FAMILY" yelled Ronnie in a demonic voice as she walked over to her brother and swinging at him"woah Ronnie please don't do this" said Bobby as she finally stabbed him " shut up little brother" said Ronnie as Bobby closed his eyes " as for you Lincoln " said Ronnie as Lincoln ran away, Ronnie killed Lori.

now Lily, Lisa, Lincoln,Lynn, Luan, and Luna are left "who shall we strike next tommorow" said Ronnie " how about Luan she messed up when they were using my ouija board" said Lucy " is there a way to get minions" said Ronnie " well no but we can try to get my sisters souls" Lucy explained

night time Lucy is killing Luan and Ronnie is capturing Lola, Lana, Leni and Lori's souls " Luan" said Lucy " huh?" said Luan as she woke up " it's me Lucy" said Lucy showing a ghostly figure of her " Lucy your here" said Luan as Luan came closer but Lucy lift her up with her telekinesses " now you will DIE" said Lucy as she's strangling Luan then Lucy grabbed Lynn's metal baseball bat and started hitting her until the death after Lucy killed Luan she captured Luan's soul later Ronnie and Lucy met " I got Luan's soul" said Lucy " I got your sisters souls" said Ronnie

Lincoln woke up and saw Lisa moving out "Lisa what are you doing" said Lincoln " Lincoln a lot of our sisters died and I can't take more of this madness and Luan's dead" said Lisa this caused Lincoln in shock now there's 4 left Lily, Lincoln, Lynn and Luna " everytime we gather enough souls we become stronger" said Lucy " let's see we have Lori, Leni, Bobby, Luan, Lola and Lana" said Ronnie " Ok girls and Bobby we attack the house tonight" said Lucy as the souls cheered the reason why the souls think this is a good idea cuz thier memories are gone

Lisa only had 1 dollar she buyed a lotto scratch card "OH MY YEAH I WON A MILLION DOLLARS" said Lisa in excitement as she won a million dollars she went to the register to cash it out after Lisa got her million dollars she buyed a science lab underground after her lab was complete she went to go buy some glass bottles and other sciency stuff

"Ok minons are you ready to attack and kill the whole family" said Ronnie as they started to attack

ok i'm gonna end it here figure out what happens in chapter 5 bye


	5. Afterlife

Chapter 5

Author's note: I really love writing this story

So as we left off Lucy and Ronnie is about to attack the house and kill the rest of the family Lincoln's phone rang it was Lisa " Hey Lincoln I just won a lotto and i buyed my own lab you should come check it out " said Lisa as she texted Lincoln a map Lincoln walked out the door " Ok let's do this team" said Ronnie as they started to attack the family Lori, Luan, and Lana went to Luna's room Lola, Leni, and Bobby went to Lynn's room Lucy went to Lincoln's room and Ronnie secretly went to Lily and Lisa's room " where's Lisa oh well I can Kill Lily" said Ronnie as she looked over to Lily " nevermind i'll kill her after' said Ronnie because of Lucy " where's Lincoln" said Lucy as she went over to Luna's room " good job minions" said Lucy as she saw Luna dead as Ronnie went over to Lynn's room " alright now to capture Luna and Lynn's souls" said Ronnie Lucy came over to Ronnie " ok we need to kill Lincoln and Lisa" said Lucy " No we need Lincoln, Lisa, Lilly and YOU" said Ronnie as Lucy frightened, Lucy tried floating away but Ronnie captured her soul " ALRIGHT MINOINS COME" said Ronnie as they all went in Ronnie's chest "now i need 3 more souls and I can be a god to rule the world" said Ronnie as she went over to lily and strangled her " now I need 2 more souls" said Ronnie

Meanwhile at Lisa's lab " come on Lincoln where are you" said Lisa as her door knocked Lisa went to the door as the door slide open " Woah cool door" said Lincoln " come here Lincoln I got something to show you" said Lisa as Lincoln followed Lisa " so why did you make your lab underground" said Lincoln " because I don't want anybody mess with my lab anyways I installed cameras in the house" said Lisa as she turned on the cams Lisa and Lincoln's eyes went widened when they saw Luna, Lynn, Lily, and thier parents dead " see I ruined your family now i'm gonna kill you" said Ronnie as she went to the lab from the cams " LINCOLN COME" said Lisa as she ran to her emergency room " ok Lincoln here's a potion to reverse the immortal thing you have' said Lisa as Lincoln drank it " so now what" said Lincoln " well i'm gonna kill you" said Lisa as Lincoln's eyes went widened " Not in that way i invented a machine where you can go in afterlife and you can come back" said Lisa as she looked in her invention closet " ok Lincoln were this" said Lisa as she showed Lincoln the helmet. Lincoln put it on " now this might sting a lot" said Lisa as she shocked Lincoln " oh Lisa there you are NOW DIE" said Ronnie in a demonic voice as Lisa screamed " now all I need is Lincoln's soul" said Ronnie as she killed Lisa

Lincoln woke up outside of is body as he saw Ronnie " wow Lincoln you think you can stop me" said Ronnie "OF COURSE YOU KILLED ALL OF MY SISTERS AND YOU KILLED YOUR OWN BROTHER" yelled Lincoln as he had tears in his eyes already, Ronnie let the souls out of her chest " look they work for me now and thy're memories are erased" said Ronnie as she started to morph since she caught Lisa Ronnie exploded revealing a demonic version of ronnie she had a red cape, she looks like an adult, her teeth is sharp, and her eyes are black with white puilpls " you see Lincoln I need your soul to rule the world" said Ronnie in a demonic voice " I know I can bring my sister's memories back" said Lincoln " how can you do that since THY'RE FAR APART" said Ronnie as she sperated the sisters and Bobby in different locations " good luck finding them" said Ronnie as she disappeared

it's in the afternoon Lincoln looked for Lori ' Isn't obvious Lori must be at the internet center Lincoln went over to the internet center he was searching around until he saw a weird book " what's this? Lori's memories" said Lincoln as he saw a lock on it he saw Lori with a key on her necklace and Lori didn't noticed it was there " Lori?" said Lincoln " our master Ronnie needs your soul so the world can be ours" said Lori as she floated over to Lincoln " Lori remember me it's Lincoln your little brother" said Lincoln " LIAR WE SHALL FIGHT" said Lori as she started forming internet bars and throwed it over to Lincoln " Lori I don't wanna fight you" said Lincoln " THEN SURRENDER TO THE MASTER" yelled Lori as she hitted Lincoln with a internet bar, Lincoln pulled out a giant comic of Ace savvy then Ace savvy came out of the comic book as he started to use his powers on Lori ,Lori remembered Ace savvy someone likes reading comics Lori looks at Lincoln as Lori hovered closer before using her powers on Lincoln, hyperbeam of texting Lincoln almost fainted until he grabed a key from Lori's neck and opened the book then Lori's memeories came back " OH MY GOD LINCOLN ARE YOU OK sorry I didn't know what I was doing" said Lori as she felt bad for Lincoln ' Yeah it's ok Lori by the way cool powers though" said Lincoln as Lori smiled " hmm not bad Lincoln but you won't win that easy" said Ronnie as she watched them from a orb

' ok Lori here's your body just go back to life' said Lincoln " but what about you Lincoln" said Lori " sorry Lori i can't go back to life i'm sacarficing for you guys because I love you guys" said Lincoln as he and Lori had tears " thanks Lincoln" said Lori as she went in her body before Lincoln left he look at Lori and gave her a smile " I'll save us Lori ok 1 down 11 to go and that's Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, Lily and Bobby" Lincoln thought

Meanwhile Ronnie went to see Lucy which Lucy's memories are erased too " well at least I can still ruin the world I only need 7 souls AND I'M STILL A GOD" yelled Ronnie in her demonic voice as she smiled " but what do we do after we take over the world" said Lucy " THEN WE TAKE OVER THE GALAXY INFINITY BY INFINITY" yelled Ronnie in her demonic voice

Lori is looking at the family album holding pictures of Lincoln Lori was crying " I love you Lincoln" Lori thought

Lincoln was floating around in the dump then saw Lana digging in the garbage " hey look a rotten banana peel" said Lana as she saw Lincoln " WHO GOES THERE" yelled Lana as she prepared to fight Lincoln " Lana I don't wanna fight" said Lincoln as Lana was already charging at him, Lana started biting Lincoln like a dog " Lana remember the time we went to dairy land" said Lincoln as Lana was in confused " Lola killed Seymour a few months back remember?" said Lincoln as Lana was starting to remember

(FLASHBACK) Lincoln gave Lana 2 frogs to Lola's tea party | Lana was playing as Lola to win the dairy land tickets| that time when Lana was not aloud to play in the mud | (FLASHBACK ENDS)

Lana had tears " sorry Lincoln I'm so mean to you, your always my big brother" said Lana as she hugged Lincoln " there there it's ok Lana it's ok" said Lincoln conforting Lana " c'mon let's go home Lori's there" said Lincoln as he and Lana floated over to thier house

"If you just go in your body you will be alive again said Lincoln " No Lincoln I wanna come with you I wanna help get our sisters back" said Lana as Lincoln smiled " alright let's go" said Lincoln holding Lana's hand

so yeah i'm gonna end it here find out more in chapter 6 bye


	6. Afterlife part 2

Chapter 6

Author's note: Wow I never knew I would make it this far 6 chapters already

Lincoln and Lana are at an abandon stage " Heh ya bros think ya'll can stop me" said Luna in her british accent " Luna it's me your little sis Lana" said Lana " I know your lying mates" said Luna as they started a fight Luna made the first move the stroke of music as the music notes hitted Lincoln and Lana, " LANA GET BEHIND THE SEATS NOW" yelled Lincoln as he protected Lana Lincoln grabed symbols as he went close to Luna and started banging them together this caused Luna to get an earache Luna grabbed her electric guitar getting ready to bash Lincoln in the head as Luna saw Lana's tears she stared to feel bad then her memories came back

(FLASHBACK)

" Bro you can't ingnore us we're your family" said Luna in the episode sound of silent " I know we can start a family band" said Luna in the episode House music " Come on love hand me those tickets" said Luna " what?" said the guy on the phone " come on love hand me those tickets" said Luna " sorry you have to speak up or you can't win " said the guy as Luna started to get angry " HAND OVER THOSE BLOODY TICKETS MATES" yelled Luna in the episode Undie pressure

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

Luna started crying " Dude bro i'm sorry I tried to kill you" said Luna in a sad tone " It's ok Luna Ronnie did this to you" said Lincoln, Later Lincoln, Lana, and Luna went to Luna's body " go ahead Luna" said Lincoln as Luna looked at him ' It's ok Luna I don't need help" said Lincoln as Luna hugged him then Luna went in her body " you too Lana" said Lincoln as Lana looked at him " I don't want you getting hurt" said Lincoln as Lana had tears " I love you Lincoln" said Lana " I love you too Lana" replied Lincoln as Lana went in her body

Lori saw Lana and Luna " LANA LUNA " Lori yelled as she hugged them " Lincoln saved us" said Lana " He saved me too" said Lori Meanwhile Lincoln is sitting on the roof of his house " hehehe Lincoln" said a voice " who's there" said Lincoln " it's me" said a voice coming behind Lincoln as Lincoln looked back and it was Ronnie Anne " RONNIE" said Lincoln in confusion " would you rather go through this suffer or would you end the world with me" said Ronnie offering " No I will save my sisters and the world will be saved" said Lincoln " whatever I am a god now you can't defeat me" said Ronnie as she disappeared Lincoln thought of it if he teamed up with Ronnie he would be happy to help out with his ex and if he saved the world his sisters would have a happy life 1 hour later of sitting down on his roof " ok let's go save Bobby for Lori" Lincoln thought as he left

"ALRIGHT GUYS IF WE LOSE 2 MORE SOULS I'M GOING TO LOSE MY POWERS" yelled Ronnie in a demonic voice " sorry master you can count on me" said Lucy as Lucy left the lair " Ok just try not to lose" said Ronnie as the souls shook their head in an agreement

Lincoln is looking for Bobby "Bobby" Lincoln yelled " hi there" said Bobby coming from Lincoln behind as Bobbypunched him giving him a black eye " Bobby it's me your girlfriend's brother Lincoln" said Lincoln as he grabbed something from his backpack a book of Lori and Bobby, Bobby looked and saw Ronnie with Bobby " wait my master is my little sister" said Bobby in confusion then Bobby is remebering his past " Bobby is dating Lori while Lincoln and Ronnie are dating at Jean Juan french mex baffet then Bobby started to smile " Wow Lincoln your the best bro ever" said Bobby " ok Bobby you can go back and live with Lori " No I just want to see my little sis one last time" said Bobby

" Wow Lincoln you recovered my brother's memories well at least still 2 souls need to leave afterlife so I can still be a god" said Ronnie as she watched them from a orb " LUCY" yelled Ronnie as Lucy came " Yes master?" said Lucy " guard the corrider" said Ronnie as Lucy ran to the corrider

1 hour later Lincoln and Bobby made it to a castle " Looks likes Ronnie's lair" said Lincoln as Lincoln and Bobby went inside " HULT YOU SHALL NOT PASS MASTER'S ORDERS" yelled Lucy " Lucy?" said Lincoln " if you wanna pass me you gotta get through ME"said Lucy as she started fighting Bobby and Lincoln with Skulls " crap this girl is scary than usual" said Bobby "I have an idea" said Lincoln as he floated over to Lucy as he got close Lucy used her black magic on Lincoln, Lincoln nearly died Luckly some love keeped him alive " Don't worry bro I got this" said Bobby as he was hit in the head by Lucy and Bobby was knocked out Lincoln ran to Lucy then he kissed her Lucy eye's widened as her memories came back

(FLASHBACK) " actually the book belongs to.." said Lucy as Lincoln said " Me the book belongs to me" as everybody laughed at Lincoln " why did you do that" said Lucy in the episode sleuth or consequences.

(FLASHBACK ENDS) "LINCOLN STAY AWAY FROM ME" said Lucy in shock " Lucy? what's wrong" asked Lincoln " UGHH I ruined your life I'm the one that made Ronnie commited suicide" said Lucy " damn Lucy I was sad when you commited suicide" said Lincoln as he had tear so as Lucy " Ronnie tricked me I helped her kill our sisters then she captured me" said Lucy " it's ok Lucy I saved Lori, Lana, Luna, and Bobby which you knocked him out" said Lincoln as they looked at Bobby in unconsusness " Lucy go home and go in your body this next battle might be too dangerous for you" said Lincoln as Lucy smiled that Lincoln is saving the world " you too Bobby" said Linoln as Bobby woke up " huh?" said Bobby in confusion " go home" said Lincoln as Bobby left the castle " go Lucy" said Lincoln as Lucy left to her body

half an hour later Lincoln is getting ready to battle Ronnie meanwhile there was a knock at the door Lori awnsred it " BOBBY" Lori yelled as she hugged Bobby " Lincoln saved us" said Bobby " "Us?" said Lori in confusion " I'm here too" said Lucy as Lori and Bobby jumped " GOD DAMMIT LUCY STOP DOING THAT" yelled Lori as Lucy smilled " Hey mates I heared Lincoln said that Lisa has a new lab" said Luna " WHAT" Lori said in surprize " how about we go there mates I know the direction" said Luna as they left the house

a few minutes later they made it to the lab as the dorr slid open " Wow a sliding door" said Bobby " hello Lisa are you home" said Lana. Lori found a machine on the floor hmm what is this wear this helmet and go in afterlife" said Lori as she read the note " Hey guys I think we should help Lincoln to get everybody back" said Lori as everyone agreed to that plan, Everybody went in afterlife " alright where's Lincoln" said Lana " I know where is he" said Bobby as everyone followed him

Lincoln was ready to battle Ronnie he opened the door and showed a big room Lincoln entered " Wow Lincoln you think you can stop me" said Ronnie as she setted the souls out of her chest " Lynn, Lisa, Luan, Lola, Leni, Lily" said Lincoln " Now shall we start this fight" said Ronnie as she formed a plasma ball with her hand and shooted to Lincoln

Bobby made it to the castle as the went in the corrider they heared an exposion " LINCOLN ARE YOU OK" yelled Lori " GUYS WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" yelled Lincoln " were here to help you bro" said Luna " You all are so stupid now I can capture all your souls and I can contol ALL THE TIMELINE" said Ronnie in a demonic voice as she formed a huge plasma ball and shooted over to Lincoln, Lori, Bobby, Lana, Lucy and Luna

ok guys i'm gonna end it here find out what happened to Lincoln's team in chapter 7


	7. Saving the World

chapter 7

author's note: well yeah back for more of the kissing vision ok just read through this chapter

Ok where we left off Ronnie is forming a giant plasma ball from her hands and shoot it to Lincoln's team " Now it's time to finish you once and for all" said Ronnie as she shooted the plasma ball at Lincoln and his group but they were protected by a shield bubble " Wow you all came here I can't beleve you all are so stupid now i can capture your souls againg accept for Lincoln I want to kill him" ssaid Ronnie as she captured Lola, Lucy, Lori, Luna, and Bobby but thier memories arn't erased this time, now thy're in a dark place just only blackness " SEE LINCOLN NOW I AM A TRUE GOD TO THIS WORLD ALL I NEED IS TO KILL YOU AND RULE THE WORLD" said Ronnie in a demonic voice meanwhile in Ronnie's chest " Huh where are we?" said Luna in confusion " You are inside our master" said Lola ' well you guys are part of Lincoln's team now we FIGHT TO THE DEATH" yelled Leni. Lana looked over to 5 glass cabinets with Lisa, Lily, Luan, Lola and Leni's memories " well were in afterlife we get powers but when were alive our powers are gone" said Lisa as Lucy attacked them with her black magic which hitting all of them " sorry Lily" Lucy thought Lana walked over to the glass cabinets she tried breaking the glass but it was unbreakable " Huh what's this?" said Lana as she picked up a key labeled Lily she looked up at a glass cabinet spelled Lily Lana put the key in the pad lock it opened " a book?" said Lana in confusion as she opened it the memories went in Lily's head " Poo poo" said Lily " awwwww" said Lori, Luna, Bobby, Lucy and Lana " Guys we need to split someone grab Lily" said Lucy as Lori grabed Lily everybody ran in a diferent direction

Meanwhile Lincoln and Ronnie is fighting " Wow Lincoln you can't beat me I am a true god to this timeline" said Ronnie as she iron punched Lincoln " Ronnie why are you doing this think about the ones that loves you think about your brother he cried when you commited suicide" said Lincoln as Ronnie frowned " You think I care about that" said Ronnie as she hid her sad feelings Ronnie formed a fireball on both hands and flame punched Lincoln ' now you will surrender" said Ronnie

"CRAP CRAP CRAP WHERE TO GO WHERE TO GO" said Lana in a panic as she saw a key on Lola's neck " hey Lola your my twin sister it's me Lana" said Lana as she walked over to Lola later then grabed the key from her neck and runned over to the glass cabinet " COME ON COME ON COME ON said Lana as she tried to put the hey in the pad lock when Lola is chasing her " ha ha got it" said Lana hoolding a book as Lola tackled Lana, Lana droped the book causing the book opened the memories went in Lola " huh Lana what am I doing" said Lola in confusion " you were one of Ronnie's minions which causing you to lose your memories and Lincoln saved me, Lori, Luna, Lucy, Bobby and i save you and Lily" Lana explained " AHHHHH" said Lori holding Lily while Leni is chasing her " let's help Lori sis" said Lana as Lola shook her head then they left to help Lori " Damn mate what are you doing Lisa" said Luna in her british accent " well i'm killing you isn't that obvious" said Lisa as she tried shooting her ray gun at Luna which Lisa invented in the afterlife " wait there's a key on Lisa maybe I can use it to unlock Lisa's glass cabinet" Luna thought as she stoped then ran to the other direction grabing Lisa's key " ok just put in the padlock" said Luna as she unlocked it and opened the book the memories went in Lisa " wow did I built this in afterlife" said Lisa in surprize " Come on Luan your jokes are worse than your life jokes" said Lucy as she's fighting Luan " Hey what's a cow's favorite place to go the Moo-vies get it?" said Luan as Lucy used a dark beam on Luan she collasped and Lucy grabbed the key then went over the the glass cabinet " ok here's Luan's book of memories" said Lucy as she opened the book the memories went in Luan " cool i'm a ghost well that's the spirit" said Luan as she laughed but Lucy groaned " COME ON WE GOTTA HELP LORI" Lana yelled as she jumped on Leni then grabbed her key " hey go bother some ghost" said Leni as she continued to chase Lori " wow Leni is so dumb" said Lola as they went over to the glass cabinets Lola opened the book " AHH COLORED ORBS ARE FOLLOWING ME" Leni screamed as she tripped " hey where am I" said Leni as she scrached her head and ingnored it

Lynn is chasing Bobby " AHHH GEEZ GUY WHY ARE YOU NOT HELPING ME" Bobby screamed as everyone helped him " everybody tackle Lynn" said Lori as Lana tackled Lynn immedetly Lori snatched the key from Lynn Lori ran over to the glass cobinet " ok it's time to save the world" said Lori as she opened the book the memories went over to Lynn " hey where am I" said Lynn " your in the afterlife" said Lucy as everyone jumped " ok i'm gonna let it slide this time" said Lori

Meanwhile in the battle with Lincoln and Ronnie "LINCOLN GIVE UP ALREADY YOU CAN'T BEAT ME " said Ronnie in a demonic voice " no just think about the ones that loved you Bobby cried when you commited suicide even I cried then Lucy commited suicide" said Lincoln as he had tears and Ronnie was having tears " you think that I care " said Ronnie as she hid her sad feelings

" just take my soul then" said Lincoln as Ronnie is surprized " HAHAHAHAHAHA" Ronnie laughed in a demonic voice

Lincoln went inside of Ronnie's chest " LINCOLN ARE YOU OK?" said Lucy " yeah i'm ok and I have a plan to save the world I can send you guys back to life sadly I can't come" said Lincoln as everyone is shocked " Lori i'll miss you your always got my back, Luan I love your jokes, Lynn you played for me at the football game, Luna I love listening to your music, Leni I love the clothes you make, Lola your always there for me, Lana I loved it when i help you to win those dairy land tickets, Lily i'll miss you your so cute, Lisa your inventions always impresses me, Bobby your always my bro, and Lucy..." said Lincoln as he already sended his sisters and Bobby to life but Lucy cutted him off " Wait Lincoln I'm not sure about this I won't see you again" said Lucy as she started to cry "It's ok Lucy i'll always be right here" said Lincoln as he pointed at Lucy's heart, Lucy kissed him" goodbye lincoln" said Lucy as Lincoln smiled and sended her to life

Ronnie is in space about to rule the world but her powers didn't work " Huh? what happened" said Ronnie as Lincoln came out " I save my sisters and your brother" said Lincoln " NO YOU IDIOT DON'T YOU REALIZE YOU'LL BE STUCK HERE FOREVER EVEN I'LL BE STUCK HERE FOREVER" yelled Ronnie as she went back to her regular form " no i'm gonna do this" said Lincoln as he sended Ronnie back to life

Ronnie woke up in the night time " why Lincoln after what i,ve done to you" said Ronnie as she started crying Ronnie heared footsteps behind her it was Bobby " hey little sis" said Bobby " Bobby' said Ronnie as she hugged Bobby crying " I'm...i'm...so...sorry" said Ronnie " it's ok sis your big brother is here now" said Bobby as they walked home.

A few months later Lucy is in her room looking at a picture of Lincoln " sigh I miss him so much" said Lucy as she hugged her pillow crying

Lisa is in her lab looking for a way to bring Lincoln back to life " ok so if I just add this here then i'm done now to test it" said Lisa as she pulled the lever " OH MY GOD IT'S WORKING" said Lisa in surprise as she pushed a button Lincoln saw this and then went in the machine there's too much steam Lisa couldn't see but Lincoln walked out of the steam " LINCOLN" yelled Lisa in excitement as she hugged Lincoln " ok Lincoln I'm gonna visit home for awhile wanna come" said Lisa as Lincoln agreed

A few minutes later of walking there was a knock at Lucy's door " go away" said Lucy " Lucy I got a surprize for you" said Lisa as Lucy opened the door her eyes widened " Did you built a robot version on Lincoln" said Lucy as she was shocked " no" said Lisa " come on this gotta be a dream" said Lucy as she pinched herself " OUCH difinetly not a dream" said Lucy as she hugged Lincoln " Lincoln I don't think we should be dating you deserve someone better I think it's Ronnie" said Lucy as Lincoln smiled

The next day Lori texted Ronnie to come over to their house when she looked over to the couch she was surprized "LINCOLN" Ronnie yelled and hugged him " Hi Ronnie" said Lincoln as he kissed Ronnie, Ronnie blushed then smiled they kissed again then they lived a happy life ( and their parents are alive too)

Ok now that Lincoln and Ronnie are dating again espically Lori and Bobby, nothing bad happen like Ronnie fightning Lincoln and everything went ok

The End


End file.
